


"You always need to talk like that?"

by dragoncien



Category: Paul "Jesus" Monroe - Fandom, Paul "Jesus" Rovia - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV), daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Daryl, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Jesus, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoncien/pseuds/dragoncien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl has a loose mouth and Jesus doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You always need to talk like that?"

Daryl and Jesus just came back from one of their supply runs. They walked through Alexandria with two trash bags full of food and one with little water bottles. "Hey Maggie. We got something for your little girl." Jesus opened his bag pack and pulled out a little doll. "I thought Lea would like it." Maggie smiled widely. Jesus always looked for toys when they were on a run. She knew he loved her daughter and that Lea loved him. "Thank you. I bet she will love it. She was getting bored of the horse puzzle." Maggie hugged Jesus and kissed his cheek. "We need to bring the food to Denise." Daryl growled. He couldn't stand it when someone was touching Jesus. No matter if it was a woman or a man. Jesus just rolled his eyes as he saw the grumpy look in Daryls face. He stroked the older mans cheek. "Than let's go, baby." 

 

"I thought the group of these ugly bitches would kill us. Good we had enough ammo." Daryl threw his bag on the couch. "You always need to talk like that?" Jesus asked him a little annoyed. He couldn't stand it when Daryl used words like 'bitches' or 'fuck'. He thought it didn't fit him. When they are alone Daryl is very gentle and talkative. One night Jesus woke up from hearing sobbings. Daryl cried, sitting on the edge of a bed. Jesus knew Daryl had one of his nightmares again. Often it's about his abusive father. When he beat him up as he saw Daryl holding an other guys hand. Jesus caressed Daryls shoulders and pulled him on his chest, laying down in bed. Daryl hold Jesus tight as he cried for hours.

"I can say what I want lil boy." right after Daryl said that he regret it. Jesus couldn't stand it when someone was talking about his height in a despise way. "What did you just said to me?" Jesus asked him in a threatening way. "Nah nothing. I just..I said nothing." Daryl got nervous. No matter how tall, or not tall, Jesus was. You should never make him angry. "Oh I am very sure you said something not very nice thing about my height. And you know I do not appreciate this." "Say. It. Again." Jesus slowly walked towards Daryl removing his shirt and opening his belt. "Please, Paul, i didn't meant to. I.." He gulped. Daryl walked backwards until he hit a desk. Jesus stroked Daryls chest and opened each button of his black flannel very slowly. Too slowly. Each nerve and muscle in Daryls body tensed. As Jesus was done with opening Daryls shirt he stepped back. "Strip. Slowly." Daryl removed his shirt and opened his pants and underwear immediately. "Didn't i said you should go slow?" Jesus asked him, playfully angry to make Daryl even more nervous. "I'm sorry." He murmured. "I'm sorry what?" Jesus crossed his arms infront of his chest. Daryl looked down on his feet. "I'm sorry....daddy." His heartbeat was so fast right now, Daryl thought his heart would burst out of his chest. "Exactly. Now be a good boy and turn around for me." Daryl turned around so he was facing the wall. He felt Jesus soft lips on his back. He always kissed his scars so softly it made Daryl think they would disappear. "Bend over. I want your face on the desk." Daryl did what the smaller man said and laid down on the cold wood. "Look at this pretty ass my baby got...so soft...so warm..and so tight." Jesus slowly put two fingers in Daryls hole. Daryl clutched to the desk and whimpered. These sounds were so satisfying for Jesus that he couldn't take it any longer. He opened his pants and pulled out his swollen dick. "You were a bad boy, Daryl. So i'm going to fuck you like a bad boy." Daryls throat became dry by these words and he bit on his lower lip as he felt Jesus tip around his muscles. Jesus spit in his hand and spread his saliva all over his cock. Without any warning he thrusted into Daryl. "God baby. You're so tight. Are so tight for me, huh? Tell me how tight you are for daddy." Daryl moaned loud. "Only for you. I am...I am only tight for you daddy." Jesus started thrusting gently. But these gentle thrusts turned into fast and hard thrust that made Daryl grip harder around the desk so that his knuckles became white. "Daddy..", he whimpered, "I'm so hard. Please touch me." Jesus grapped Daryls cock and start stroking him teasingly slow. "Faster, daddy, faster." Jesus stopped his hand moves. "Didn't you forgot something?" Daryl rolled his eyes hoping Jesus wouldn't see it cause if he saw it Daryl would never get to cum. "Please, daddy, please faster." "Good boy." Jesus started stroking him again, only faster now. He felt Daryls cock twitching so he knew he was close. "Mhhh baby you close?" Jesus asked his boyfriend, still thrusting hard inside him. "Hell yes. I can't hold it any longer. Please can I come, daddy?" Jesus stopped stroking Daryls dick and his moves but still was inside him. "No. You've been bad with those dirty words and rolling eyes at me." Fuck he did saw it. Jesus pulled out of Daryl. "Turn around." Daryl lifted himself up the desk, carefully because he was so sore. He looked at Jesus and bit his lip. "On your knees. Right now." Daryl dropped to his knees and looked up to his boyfriend. "You can make up, all this misbehaving, if you suck my dick and make me cum." Daryl didn't even thought about denying it. Too strong was the desire to taste him and too release himself. He grabbed Jesus cock and took him in his mouth. Daryl twirled his tongue around the tip and sucked hard at it. "Fuck baby. You so needy, huh?" Jesus grabbed Daryls hair and tug at it hard. Daryl liked it when Jesus was being rough. People were his whole lifetime rough to him. So why not turn it into a kink? "Mmhh." Daryl moaned and took Jesus cock deeper in his mouth. He tried to deep throat him and choked as Jesus tip hit the back of his throat. Saliva running down Daryls chin and his eyes were tearing up but he was so turned on by the sight of Jesus holding Daryls hair tighlty and throwing his head back that he just kept sucking and taking him deeper in his mouth. "Daryl i'm going t..." but he couldn't finish the sentence he already released himself in Daryls mouth who swallowed all of his load. Jesus needed a minute to get himself together. He looked down. Daryls was still on his knees, saliva and sperm dripping down his chin. Jesus knelt beside his lover. "Such a good boy. Made daddy cum so hard. Let me clean you up." Jesus grabbed his shirt and wiped it over Daryls face and neck. "I will allow you to cum. But only if you promise me to never roll your eyes at me again." Daryl nodded. "And the swearing?" Jesus smiled. "I can deal with it. That's how you are. And i love you." "Love you too." Daryl kissed his significant other passionated. Jesus start stroking his boyfriends hard cock to finally release that poor man who was waiting to cum. Daryls breathing got faster and he moaned so loudly that Jesus thought everyone in Alexandria heard it. Daryl held onto Jesus back and scratched him as he came hard. He whimpered as Jesus stroked him through his orgasm. 

 

Jesus laid his head down on Daryls chest and cuddled into his side while Daryl had his arm wrapped around his smaller boyfriend. "I love you, baby. You know that?" Jesus lifted his head up. "Mhm." Daryl nodded. After all he still wasn't so talkative.


End file.
